Return to Neverland, Again
by Ella Unlimited
Summary: Wendy and Jane have died. But Jane had a daughter, who had a daughter, who had Annabelle. But everybody who cared about her died. But Peter finds her and takes her to Neverland, maybe he can love her as much as he loved Wendy, maybe. PeterxAnnabelle Done
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Annabelle, you worthless lump get up and clean this room. You'll be having a new roommate soon, later today actually. So hurry up!" The grouchy voice of the headmaster scratched. I slowly got up and scratched my red blonde hair. I looked around at the same old boring grey walls that I saw everyday of my life. I looked around at the mess surrounding me, piles of clothes, and shoes, papers, and books, lots of books. I rubbed my blue green eyes and climbed out of bed. I started to randomly pick up things. My hands picked something that was book-shaped wrapped in a shirt. I slowly unwrapped it.

"_Peter Pan"_ I read out loud. The sound of it on my tongue felt like a lullaby sung to me when I was a baby. Like someone's arms wrapped around me, whispering in my ear. It felt like home. But I had no home. The warm light that had surrounded me was gone, leaving behind cold unwanted feeling. Nobody loves me nobody ever will. I live in the local orphanage; I'm the oldest child here. It's not that I'm vindictive or anything, I'm just different. I constantly have my head in the clouds dreaming of a better place to be than where I am. I slowly opened the book. I started to read of Neverland, of Tinkerbell, of Peter, and of Wendy. I read the whole book. I felt connected to Wendy somehow I don't know why but I was. There was a knock on the door. I looked around at the room; I'd wasted the whole morning reading. I quickly shoved everything under my bed. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming." I yelled, stuffing the last shirt under my mattress. I ran to the door and I opened. "You must be my new room-" I stopped cold. In front of the door was the biggest, cruelest looking, boy I'd ever seen. I took a deep breath and stepped back.

"So shrimp, you're my new roommate huh?" All I could do was nod. "Well we've got to get something straight, I rule this nest. I'm the oldest boy here in this joint, and you're the oldest girl. How old are you again?"

"12" I answered meekly.

"I'm 16 so I'm older, I'm better, I'm more powerful, I'm smarter, and I'm more everything. So shut up and let me beat you up like a good little girl."

**Author's Note: Hi ya, this is my first Peter Pan fanfic so please review. I'm new and this is my 3 fanfic. I understand that this chapter is short, but they come quicker. So please review. I also understand that Peter isn't in this chapter, but he comes first thing in the next one. So please review and check out my other stories. Well toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was lying on the floor, I was injured everywhere. I had a cut on my cheek, another starting at the hollow of my neck wrapping around my body and finally wrapping around my waist. I had bruises and other cuts everywhere and I knew I looked like I went through a lawnmower and survived miraculously. But I didn't feel lucky. I was sleeping on the floor because Joey had pushed the beds together to create a larger bed. He was snoring so loudly I swear there was an earthquake going on in Japan. I stroked _Peter Pan_ lovingly. I got up and walked over to the window seat. I looked up to the stars.

"The second star to right" I whispered, still stroking the book. One of the stars seemed to twinkle more brightly. "If there's anyone out there that even cares about a poor orphan like me, living in DC, please help. Come as soon as you can, I don't care what you look like, who you are, please just save me." I opened up to the inside cover of the book, there was writing,

_To my darling Annabelle_

_Love your great, great grandmother Wendy Darling, always have faith_

I felt my breath stop. I was related to Wendy, I had a family, and somebody loved me enough to write this. I felt a smile creep on my face. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up and there were 2 enormous green eyes staring at me. I started screaming. Whoever he was slapped his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries. I flinched in pain. His eyes trailed down to my white tank top I was wearing for pajamas along with my boxer shorts. His eyes widened. I was shocked, I knew I had a good body, good curves and everything, but I wasn't that attractive. My eyes went down to my tank too, to make sure I was wearing it, and my mouth opened in shock, it was stained with blood. Then the pain came. I'd had my fair share of pain before, but this felt like someone was ripping me apart piece by piece. I started to scream in agony.

"Annabelle, Shhh, its okay, Peter is here, its okay. Just let it out." I knew my eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered, my voice was cracked with pain, I clenched my teeth. I looked over to Joey, but he was gone. I looked at the boy, he had red hair to go with the green eyes and he looked childish. And there was a floating glowing ball was right by his ear. I heard screaming, and then I realized it was me. He was stroking my forehead.

"The reason I know your name is because I've been watching you since you came here. My name is Peter Pan, and this is Tink." He said pointing to the glowing ball. And then hot tears started to fall. I don't know why I started to cry, whether it was from pain or from shock, but I did and I never cry. And I was already sweaty from pain, so I knew I looked pitiful. And yet he kept stroking me. I looked up to him and he was cutting away my tank. I looked at him in shock, but he just kept cutting.

"Wow, that guy sure beat you up good, it looks like it's infected. But I've had worse." I just nodded, still staring at the shreds that were my shirt. He walked over to Joey's clothes and he picked out one that looked like it was clean and started ripping it to shreds.

"What are you doin-" I said, but then I stopped. The world went fuzzy the last thing I saw was Peter dropping the shirt and running to my aid.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Oh ya. Hi to everybody there, and everybody to come. So everybody there please review. I need some help ideas, tales, and pointers, anything but flames. Those hurt. Well that's it, tootles! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

~back at Neverland~

**As you know the lost boys went with Wendy, so their dead. Sorry but that's the truth. So there are new lost boys, just warning you.**

"So Peter says that we're going to get a new mother?" Timber asked.

"Yup, he said that she's very attractive." Corky responded, playing with his club.

"Will she read us bedtime stories?" Fuzzy asked he was the baby of the boys.

"We're so excited!" Twinkie and Binky said at the same time, they were twins. Tinkerbelle came flying in.

"_Your new mother is hurt, Peter is coming soon with her but she needs help. She's hurt very badly, and he told me to tell you to get it ready._" Tink chimed. The boys nodded and started bustling around getting the place ready.

~back in DC~

"Annabelle, Annabelle, come on wake up, wake up! Stay with me!" I heard someone saying this. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt an uncomfortable breeze on my chest. I looked down and I had a bandage tube top, I was still in my boxer shorts, thankfully.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked in an alarmed voice, scooting backwards from the strange boy in front of me.

"Don't you remember anything?" He asked I shook my head "Well you're Annabelle Darling. You're related to my love, but Wendy's long dead. I've been watching you since you came to this orphanage, which was about 6 months ago. I've seen how you care for the younger children here, and cry when they leave. But last night you got a new roommate and he beat you. You have one very deep; very long cut wrapping around your body. Going to leave a very pretty scar, but last night you met me for the first time. Then you passed out and I dressed your wound, you woke up and here we are. Oh and I'm Peter Pan remember?" I just sat there, tears welling up in my eyes, looking at my favorite book character in the world, Peter Pan. I started laughing, and then it went hysterical. I was mad. It was that or I was dead.

"Wait, you're Peter Pan right," he nodded eagerly, "well isn't Peter Pan supposed to help the dead children cross half the way so they're not as scared? So I'm dead aren't I? That's the only explanation. I'm dead, that's right; the cut must have been infected so badly that I must have died in my sleep right? That's really the only explanation; why else would a really hot Peter Pan be right in front of me? It just makes sense." I said, my eyes closing, I was smiling; tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Uh, Annabelle, I hate to break it to you but you're alive, you're breathing and living. You're right here." He said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I winced in pain. He let me go realizing that he was hurting me. Instead he just wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and he was right there, staring into mine. I knew we looked very strange. A red head boy in a strange green outfit and a red-blonde head girl in a bandage tube top with boxer shorts staring into each other's eyes so close the slightest push forward and their lips would've met. And then slowly, so slowly Peter started to move forward. The moment was so delicate, I couldn't move, I didn't move. And then our lips met. His lips were soft, warm, inviting, everything I'd always dreamt of. I savored the moment. I memorized everything about him, his smell, which smelt like adventure, fun, and woods. His hands slowly went up my back, and threaded into my hair, pulling me closer. And I let him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. When you think about it, the moment was kinda weird; a 12 year old and 13 year old making out in an orphanage in Washington DC, weird huh? Finally he pulled away, he sighed, and I smiled.

"So you're convinced that you're alive now?"

"Oh yes, and that Peter Pan is a great kisser." I said blushing.

"Very funny Annabelle, do you feel well enough to travel? I've got Tigerlily waiting for you." I just nodded. "Well then pack your stuff." I got up and I looked for my extra large duffel bag, I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming back. After I'd stuffed everything I owned into the duffel bag I turned to Peter.

"Alright I'm ready to go to Neverland."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for everybody that's reviewed, you make me feel so loved! Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review, no flames, as usual. Well that's all I have to say, R&R please. Well tootles! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"_Alright I'm ready to go to Neverland."_ Echoed in the room, and a smile grew on Peter's face. I became aware of a faint pricking feeling in my chest.

"Ow" I said out loud, "Ow" I said a bit louder, that prickling feeling was burning. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, hey Peter," he looked towards me, "is it just me or is this room getting extremely hot?" I asked I felt as if I was in a sauna.

"No, does your injury hurt at all?" All I could do was nod. I bit my lip and tried to press down where it hurt, but it hurt everywhere.

"Peter" I said my voice climbing octaves, I was really starting to get scared, this thing felt like I was lying in a tub filled with hot-irons on, all the way. He was running towards me. "Peter, it really hurts. Make it stop Peter!" I screamed. My body was on fire. I ached everywhere, I couldn't move. "Peter, make it stop, Peter Peter! It hurts, Peter I'm on fire!" I screamed. He picked me up bridal style and started running towards the window, which he had opened. Then he jumped out, by then I was crying. I was on fire. Everything around me burned. I was in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Annabelle calm down. Look, we're heading though the star. Please stop crying. Please, we're almost there, like I said before Tigerlily is waiting for you. Don't worry it will be over soon." Peter said trying to distract me, he was starting to sound panicky . He was still carrying me bridal style. I heard a little *pop* and I looked through the clouds. My breath stopped for a minute when I saw the sight. The tears stopped, and for a magically moment so did the pain. "Yeah it's beautiful isn't it; it's your new home, Neverland." I looked up at Peter and he was smiling down at me. I tried to smile back, but it turned out as a grimace.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked me. I shook my head. The tears started to flow again. "Shhh, we're almost there. You won't need to go through any more pain."

The air smelt of smoke and dried meat. I looked around through my hazy vision. A girl about my age came running towards us. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair and bright green eyes, like Peter's, but more dull. She had smooth, flawless copper skin. I looked up at Peter and he had a dazed expression on. I put two and two together, and figured this out. He liked her. I felt my cheeks redden and something inside me boil. Then he let go of me. He was on the ground so the fall was very short, but it hurt like –insert chosen curse word here-. I screamed in agony. The girls pace quickened. Peter, realizing what he had done reached down to scoop me up, but the girl got there first. She picked me up like I was nothing and started to scold Peter for dropping me. Peter just took the punishment with a sheepish grin on his face. Then she started to walk away from him with me in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Tigerlily, and you must be Annabelle. Peter talks of you much, more than Wendy." She giggled as if having an inside joke. All I could do was nod lamely. "Do not worry, you are safe here." And with that the world went black.

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry this chapter is short, I couldn't say much. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you make me feel so loved. I would never quite on this story, so you can tell me idea's that you think would make the story more interesting, it would help me a lot of you did. And once again I want to thank you for all the supportive reviews, thank you so much. You can also talk to me through private reviews, I will respond no matter what. Please no flames, those hurt very badly. Well all my wonderful reader's see you! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I slowly cracked my eyes. The light hurt. I shut them again. I quickly opened on eye, then the other. I yawned. I looked around. I shred the blanket. I got up and looked around again. This was not my room. I froze. Slowly memories started to flood back. I was frozen. I'd met Peter Pan, and Tigerlily. I was in Neverland, injured. I looked down, I was still in a bandage tube top, but it was much more neatly done, done with more care. I touched my hair, it was braided. I was touched; Tigerlily had taken care of me. I saw my duffel bag, so it had made the trip. I walked over to it and zipped it opened. I pulled out short short jeans and a Dr. Pepper shirt. I probably looked like I was at some camp. Oh well. I poked my head out and touched the acorn necklace that Grandma Wendy had given me. **(Really Wendy isn't her Grandma, she just calls her that.) **It was the only thing that she'd left me. She always said it was a 'kiss'. It was Peter's 'kiss' to her. I tiptoed outside and a little boy came running up to me.

"Mother, Mother!" He was saying. His arms were stretched out. I stretched my arms out and knelt down so he could hug me. I had no idea what he was talking about. Had I ever had a kid, no. Did I plan to have a kid at 12, no. But never the less I let him hug me. I picked him up and balanced him on my hip like I'd done many times before with the young children at the many orphanages I'd been to. I started walking around the village, the little boy still on my hip, burrowing into my shoulder. Carefully, as if he knew that I was injured. People stared at me as I walked by, like I was a new toy or something. It was kinda freaky. I saw Peter and I increased my speed. He and Tigerlily were talking. Then out of nowhere, he kissed her, just like he'd kissed me. I felt my face flood with heat. I looked down at the little boy in my arms. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was adorable.

"What's your name?" I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Fuzzy. I'm a lost boy." He whispered back. I smiled.

"How old are you?" I whispered in response.

"3" he whispered in reply "I'm the youngest boy." I nodded.

"How many of the lost children are there?" I whispered in his ear.

"There are 7 boys, and 3 new girls." I nodded, thinking. I looked back at Peter and Tigerlily. They were still kissing.

"Ugh." I said.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"Look over there, see Peter and Tigerlily kissing? That's what I was ughing." I said, explaining. He nodded his head, turning in the direction I was looking.

"Ugh." He said, making a disgusted face. I laughed.

"Yeah, how about we go crash their party" He nodded his head eagerly. I started to walk towards them. I cleared my throat. They broke apart and jumped. I started laughing and gave Fuzzy a high five. He had a huge smile on his face. Peter was frowning, his arms crossed across his chest, and stomping his foot. Tigerlily was looking very embarrassed.

"Tigerlily, Peter, no hard feelings right? The moment was there, so we took it." I was still laughing when I choked this out. Tigerlily's face softened and she started laughing too. I let Fuzzy down, and stopped laughing. "But seriously, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just embarrass you. Oh and Peter," I said looking his way, "I didn't know you were a player." I started giggling. He looked at me like he was confused. I stopped. "Oh, you don't know what a player is do you?" I asked, Peter shook his head "Oh well." And I walked off. Tigerlily caught up with me.

"Hello Annabelle. Your cuts healed up lovely. And I forgive you for that trick you played on us." I blushed

"Sorry, I had been sleeping for?"

"5 days."

"For 5 days and I hadn't played one trick on anyone, so I have a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, why were you a Peter kissing?" Tigerlily looked into my eyes.

"I have a feeling that you and I will be the best of friends. Well the reason me and Peter were kissing is because we were talking about you." I stopped.

"So you were kissing because Peter had talked to you about me." I asked.

"Oh yes, he talks about you more than any other girl before, including Wendy. And he was telling me how he convinced you that you weren't dead. He said that he kissed you, so I asked what it was like so he showed me." She said simply.

"What did he say about me?" I asked, looking down at my shoes. My cheeks were painted scarlet. Tigerlily laughed.

"He bragged about how sweet and kind you were. How you often cared for the smaller children, and then you cried when they left. He also bragged about how attractive you were and how someday, you would make the perfect mother. Oh and you can call me Lily, Tigerlily can sometimes be a mouthful."

"And you can call me Anna; Annabelle can also be a mouthful." We giggled for no reason. Little did we know someone was watching our every move.

**Author's Note: Hiya! This is the author here. I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews. They do make me feel so loved. Please review this chapter. Thank you so much. Well I'm working on the next chapter right now, so please review to encourage me! It's really funny and Annabelle sticks up for herself. Well tootles!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Mother, Mother! You're here! You're here!" A bunch of little kids came running up to me and Fuzzy was in the front, leading the bunch. I put my hands to stop them, they paid no attention.

"Whoa, whoa, stop, stop." But the kids just surrounded me; I know understood how people could get killed by mobs. It was scary. "Um kids, you're crushing mommy. Line up please." And the kids lined up in a straight line. "Um, name and age please." And so they started.

"Fuzzy, 3" Fuzzy said.

"Bitterblue, 3" A pretty little girl said with black hair and clear forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Tookie, 4" A little kid said with red hair and green eyes.

"Skyla, 4" A little girl said, she had blonde hair with deep blue eyes.

"Twinkie, Binky, 5" Said two identical boys, both had brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Sparkle, I'm 7." A little peppy girl said with red-blonde hair with big green eyes.

"I'm Goober, and I'm 9" He said, he had brown hair with blonde highlights. He had blue eyes.

"I'm Timber, and I'm 10." A blonde haired boy said with brown eyes.

"And I'm Corky, and I'm 12. I think I'm just as old as you." A cute brown haired boy said, he also had brown eyes. I looked down at my feet. I was aware of how he was staring at me, and it was very embarrassing. My cheeks flooded with heat.

"And I'm Peter Pan and I'm 13, and the leader, how do you like that Annabelle."

"I like that just fine Peter, thank you very much." I snapped looking him straight in the eye. He took a step back and held his hands up in the surrender position.

"Whoa there tiger, lets get that out of the way. Now there's the problem about where you're bunking…" almost immediately all the girls raised their hands.

"Mommy's going to sleep with us girls." Then the boys had something to say.

"No, mother's going to bunk with us." Then the boys and girls started bickering. I had to do something, so I stepped in between them.

"No mom's not going to bunk with either of you because-" then Peter interrupted

"Because mother's going to bunk with me" Peter said matter-of-factly. I knew I had a shocked expression on my face.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Absolutely not, I refuse to bunk with you, that would be, uncivilized." I said.

"Wendy would've done it." Peter retorted. My mouth made a perfect O. I was so infuriated. Like all the anger had been bottled up inside of me, and I just let it out.

"Well Peter," I spit out the name, "I'm not Wendy. I'm sorry but if you think that somehow I'm just going to magically end up like her, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. Peter, face the facts, no matter how hard it hurts, Wendy's dead. I'm really sorry, but that's life, people die every day, Peter. And if you think that I'm going to be exactly like Wendy. I'm my own individual person, different and unique in my own way, and if you can't accept that, then you can just take me back to DC." I yelled at Peter. And I ran out towards the forest. But not before I saw the expression on Peter's face, pure shock. _That'll show him _I thought.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah. I wrote this chapter like this to show how tough Annabelle was, especially the last paragraph. Don't worry; Peter will forgive her, if she lives through the next few chapters! **

**Well thanks to all my wonderful fans who R&R my story. My whole story-writing career is based on those reviews. Write what you want, but no flames, please. Well tootles! :] **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I kept running through the forest. I was very athletic. I was in 1st place in the National Cross Country Race. I could run pretty fast. I was very lean and flexible. I zipped through the forest, ignoring the fact that I had bare feet. I weaved in and out of trees ways and as a result, I got pretty far. I could no longer hear the shouts of the Lost Children calling me to come back, Peter ordering me to come back, and the Indians pleading cries. I was still running. Eventually I came to a beach. It was beautiful. The pure-white sand seeped through my toes. The water was crystal clear, a perfect turquoise. The sun was high in the sky, the sky a perfect blue. My breath caught. It was just so perfect. I never wanted to leave. As I stared at the beautiful scene in front of me the whole pressure of my life came down on me. The whole pressure of being an orphan, no home, no family, nobody to love, nobody loves you, and I started to cry. I mean break down, waterfall, chest sobbing crying. After about 2 hours, I was still crying. And then I decided to stop. So I did. I wiped a few remaining tears that were clinging on my cheeks. I hugged my knees, and looked at the last remaining rays of sun. I never wanted it to end. I still had my braids in so I decided to take them out. I raked my hands through the knots and waves. I laid back in the sand and my eyes slowly closed.

~the next day~

I sat up and yawned. I stretched my arms out and got up. I looked around; I was still at the beach. _Good_ I thought. And I started to walk towards the forest. The forest was actually very beautiful. Colorful birds flew above me, and animals swung all around me. I was just walking aimlessly around when I heard a rooster cry.

"Oh come on!" I muttered to myself, slapping my head. And I turned around to find Peter running towards me. "Hello Peter." I muttered. I looked to see he was still running. But instead of slapping me or anything he just hugged me very tightly. "I love you too Peter, now can you please let go you're starting to choke me." He let go.

"Why did you run off?" He asked in a very hurt tone, like a 9 year old.

"Well because you expected me to be something I wasn't, someone I wasn't, just to get what you wanted, Peter." I said simply.

"I'm sorry and I was wrong I judge you like you would be exactly like Wendy, I was wrong and you were right."

"You got that right," I said a smile on my face, "but, I forgive you. After all, you still think that everything in the world is just like you left it." He looked at me confused, I sighed "Now the world is much more modern and women are actually more important than just being a mother, we have a role in society. Well are we going home or not?" He just nodded.

~back at the 'house'~

"Wow. It's very, rustic, very cute and cozy." I said. Peter just nodded. He made that weird rooster cry again and suddenly a bunch of bodies were running towards me crying,

"Mother you're back!" A bunch of little children cried.

"Yes, I guess I am. Um okay, I'm back!" I said nodding my head. Making it up as I went. And once again I was in the middle of a mob. Oh boy. "You're squishing Annabelle, stop it, stop it, and let me breathe." I said over and over. Eventually they let go.

"Mommy, where are you going to sleep?" Bitterblue asked her face angelic.

"Mother is going to sleep were ever she wants." Peter said. I mouthed 'thank you' to him, he just nodded.

"I think Annabelle is going to sleep, outside." I said, "Unless it rains, or it's cold, that would stink." I said nodding. I looked at the room full of disappointed faces. "Of course I'll sleep in each of your room's, but not everyday." I warned. There was a bunch of happy squeals, jumping around, and laughter. I smiled silently. Every act I did here was for them, my children, kinda. Then Peter walked up and put his hand on my waist. I looked from his hand up to his face and back. He was also smiling.

"So, Annabelle, what do you want to do as your first day as a Never Girl?"

**Author's Note: Hiya my lovely fans. I hope you like this chapter, sorry I got it out late, I had a packed weekend, so I couldn't work on my story. Thanks again for all of those faithful people who review every chapter. Thanks so much, it's the highlight of my days. Well got to go, please review, talk to you later. Tootles!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"_So, Annabelle, what do you want to do as your first day as a Never Girl?"_

"As my first day as a Never Girl, I'd like to go to Mermaid Lagoon." I said. "But first I'd like to change." I said, pointing to my sandy clothes. Peter nodded.

"You can change in my room; your suitcase is also there." I nodded, heading towards his room, I think. I pushed aside the door; it was even cozier than the house itself. There on the bed, was my bright blue suitcase. I silently smiled, that suitcase had gone through so much. I walked over to the bed; I plopped down on top of the bed. I zipped the suitcase open. I pulled out a white bikini with white polka-dots. I pulled out another pair of short, short jeans, and a hair tie. I pulled my t-shirt of and I looked down. I slowly peeled away the bandages. I smiled; the cut was gone, leaving a thin white line in its place. Tigerlily had done well. So there I was, in my bra, and of course, Peter walked in. He stared at my chest for a long moment, to long. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Peter!" I screamed, "What are you doing!" His face reddened till it was brighter than his hair.

"Oh right, sorry!" He stumbled out, closing the door behind him. I slapped my forehead in frustration.

"We are so going to have to work on that." I muttered. Carefully looking at the door, I put my bathing suit top on quickly, fearing another incident. I stripped my pants, and snuck on my bathing suit bottom, so far, no accidents. I pulled on my clean shorts, put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out. Fuzzy ran up to me, his arms spread wide, I bent down and picked him up. I balanced him on my knee and sauntered over to Peter. His cheeks were still red from the little 'incident'.

"Hey Peter" I said nonchalantly. He jumped.

"Annabelle, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I thought that you were done or in another room. I'm really sorry. I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" I just laughed.

"It's okay, I forgive you. But just don't do it again." I said. His eyes lowered to my chest were my bikini top was. My cheeks were flooded with heat. I cleared my throat. His head snapped up.

"Sorry" He said again looking sheepishly at me.

"Well let's go to mermaid lagoon." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Tink, I need you!" Peter yelled. And then the little ball of light came zooming in. "Sprinkle a little bit of pixie dust on Annabelle, please." He said. The little ball of light flew above me and littler balls of light sprinkled on top of me. "Now just think about the happiest thought you can think of, and there you go, you can fly!" I did, I thought about that first night when Peter entered my life. And then, I was in mid-air. My smile was huge. I flew out of the room with Peter on my tail. I flew around Neverland. I laughed, I'd never felt so free. It felt like I could do anything.

"Peter this is so much fun!" I waited for his answer, but it never came. I looked behind me. "Peter? Peter where are you?" I slowly started falling, and then I started to fall faster. I started to scream. "Peter! Peter! Help, I'm falling, help!" The ground started to come closer at an alarming rate. I shut my and prayed. Then the ground came. It hit me hard. It was cold, hard, and relentless. I felt two strong, muscled arms wrap around me. I looked out through my fuzzy vision and I saw a black haired boy with forget-me-not blue eyes. He was pretty tan.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"James Henry. I'm Caption Hook's son, James Henry Hook." I gasped. I looked around; figures of pirates were coming out of the shadows.

"Peter!" I screamed.

**Author's Note: Hiya. Cliffhanger! Ooh Scary. Well I've decided that Caption Hook does have a son, nobody knows who the mother is. She mysteriously disappeared, double ooh scary. Well I hope you review, like always, and no flames, like always. Well I hope you like it. Tootles!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Peter!" I screamed. Then a hairy hand clamped over my mouth. I bit as hard as I ever could. The hand backed away immediately someone yelling cuss words.

"Holy son of a --------, that little ---------- bit me. --------- ---------- ---------. I'm going to kill the little ------------." **(Yeah, fill in the blanks time! Plus I didn't want to put in the cuss words) **

"Clean your mouth!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in shock. I looked at James, he was still holding me. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him. He dropped me. "Excuse me, but I have something very important that I have to go to. It was very nice meeting you all, especially you potty-mouth. Farewell!" I said, running in some random direction.

"Not so fast Annabelle." James said. His voice sounded, sweet, attracting, like velvet honey, but deadly.

"Make me." I spat. And I ran. I ran harder than I ever had. I heard the clunks of the men's heavy boots behind me. I tried to think of where to go. I couldn't go to the 'house'. That would give the location away, putting us all in danger. "Peter!" I screamed again. Then it hit me. I thought of the happiest thing I could think of. When I found out that there were people that cared about me. Then I was air-born. But someone was tugging my foot.

"Let go!" I shouted. Tugging my foot back, but the grip was iron-hard. "Peter!" I screamed again.

"What?" A voice came from above me. I looked up and there he was.

"Help me!" I yelled, letting my force loose just a little. He laughed and started to swoop down. But then I felt more hands grab my foot, I was starting to lose. "Peter!" I screamed. I started pulling harder. More hands came, pulling me down further. "Uh, Peter." I yelled, he was halfway to me. I stretched my fingers out, reaching towards Peter, he did the same. Our fingers were almost touching when the people who had a grip on my foot yanked, I think breaking it. I screamed, again, in agony and pain. The red spots of pain blurred my vision. But I shook them away. The pain was pulsing through my nerves screaming through my blood. I felt myself being forced to the ground and rough ropes wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

"Annabelle!" Peter yelled, "Let her go you, you, pirates!" While Peter was distracting the pirates I stretched my toes, reaching for the sword lying in front of me. I got a good grip on it.

"Just like the movies." I whispered, smiling. And that gave me an idea. I tossed the sword up in the air and twisted my body to just the right angle and the sword came falling down and sliced the ropes, setting me free. "Ah ha" I tip toed over to James, the very hot James and pointed my sword at his heart. "Hello Jamie." I whispered in a deadly voice. "How are you today?" I whispered, still in the deadly tone, but in his ear. He quickly turned around, so did everybody else. I lifted my hand up and Peter grabbed up, we were going upwards.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Annabelle Darling." I shouted. Soon I was flying along side Peter, laughing.

"Oh thank you for saving me brave Peter-poo." I said laughing.

"Peter-poo? What kind of nickname is that?"

"The kind that distracts up so I can do this," I said laughing. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Like I said before thank you" Pain shot up through my leg, causing me to gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just nodded. I looked down and saw the tree. I turned around and started to head back home. I slid my way in, but all my children were crowding around somebody.

"Kids, get over here." I said in a stern voice. They all ran over to me. I picked up Fuzzy and Bitterblue, my baby babies, and Tookie and Skyla clung to my legs. They were my babies.

"Who are you?" I asked. Peter walked in; he put an arm around my waist. The person was wearing a blue old-fashioned nightgown; they had honey curls, just like I did. They slowly turned around.

"Wendy?"

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had a friend come and visit me that lives about 4 or 5 states away. So I'm really sorry. I'm happy that you all review, but if I don't get 15 reviews I'm killing Annabelle, the story will be over, and you'll be sad. So please review, I already figured out how if you don't, and it's not going to be painless. Well thank you all so much. Tootles! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

"_Wendy?"_ echoed through my ears. I shook my head; Peter slipped his hand off my waist and headed towards her.

"Peter no! This has to be a trick, I saw Grandma Wendy die with my own eyes, I saw her eyes open, but un-seeing, she lost grip of my hand! Peter that's not her! Peter get back here! Peter! Peter! Peter, no! Don't touch her."

"It's alright Annabelle, I'm not evil or anything, just a ghost, a memory." Peter's hand fell. "I'm sorry Peter, but don't worry I'm in a better place. I'm glad you found my Annabelle." She turned to me, "I see you've taken a liking to the lost children, quite protective aren't we?" I shrugged my shoulders, still on guard.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked the ice obvious in my voice.

"I'm here to warn you, you're in danger. James Henry Hook is more evil than he looks." She looked to me, "Don't fall for him, he's just using you." She started to fade. "Don't fall for it." She whispered, and then like that she was gone. There was a stunned silence, and then Corky broke it.

"That was so cool!" he said, I guess he was named Corky for a reason. I turned to Peter.

"Oh Peter!" I cried; tears were starting to spring up in his eyes. I gently, but quickly put down Fuzzy and Bitterblue, and I rushed over to Peter. Then I realized that I was crying too. I pulled Peter into a tight embrace. I stroked his red hair. "Peter its okay. You heard her; she's in a better place. There's no need to worry. I'm so sorry Peter." I whispered still stroking his hair. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer.

"I just thought she was really here. I thought that she had come back for me." I continued to stoke him. His arms were moving down, but I didn't notice. "I mean, Wendy could be alive, somewhere, and you could just be telling me a lie. How in the world would I know?" I laughed mentally.

"Peter I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. But first," I unleashed him and turned to the kids, "You guys need to go off and do something outside of the here; I need to talk to Peter alone." I said, taking the time to look each of them in the eye. They all nodded silently and started climbing up to the exits. I silently smiled; motherhood was easier than you would think. I turned back to Peter. He stopped crying, but he was still wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabelle; I think that's the first time I've ever cried." I just nodded.

"Peter, I have something that I have to tell you." I said, looking down at my shoes. "I didn't always live in an orphanage, just most of the time. I originally lived with my parents, and then they decided that they hated me, so they dumped me on Auntie Jane's doorstep." I looked up at Peter, his face full of twisted emotions; I took a deep breath before I continued. "Then Auntie Jane, she got in an absolutely horrible accident, and wasn't able to take care of me anymore. So then I was given to Grandma Wendy. I spent the rest of her life with her and Grandpa David, but before Wendy died she gave something to me, to give to you if I ever saw you. She also told me to tell you this. 'Peter I'm so sorry, but I waited, and waited, but you never came. Eventually I grew up, event though I tried so hard not to, and my parents married me to David. But I never forgot about you, never, I told your stories to my children, who told their children, who told their children. But everybody has a time to go, and it's my time now. I'm sorry Peter, and please take good care of my Annabelle. I've always loved you and forever will, no matter where I go.'" My eyes were tearing up at the memories that filled my mind. "And she told me to give you this." I said, reaching up to my neck, where the 'kiss' was. I slowly unlocked the chain that was locked around my neck. I grasped it in my hand, and walked over to Peter; I picked up his hand and gently placed it in his hand. "'I love you Peter Pan.' Quote Wendy and Annabelle Darling" I whispered in his ear, I kissed his cheek and walked away. Not looking back.

"I'm sorry Peter." I whispered as I climbed out the exit.

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I didn't exactly get all the reviews I wanted, but I mean, you can't rush that kinda stuff. Oh well. *huffs breath* Well I really don't have a heart to kill the main character, but I've decided that I'm going to give her a near-death experience, not this chapter, or the next, or the next, maybe later in the story. It will involve pirates and swords and sacrifices, and awesomeness! Well tootles, and please try to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Hi, this is Ella. First off, I have more chapters than I realized. Okay second off, ****I'm not ever, ever, going to kill off Annabelle**** that would be like killing my daughter, which would make me sad, very sad. But she will have some near-death experiences. Oh and this story is based of the Disney movie and the book, a combo of both, not the 2003 movie, (of which I've, unfortunately, never seen) oh well. Onward with the read!**

I slowly climbed out of the exit. I heard the loud sobs of Peter crying in the room I left behind. I clenched my fists and snapped my teeth. I was walking towards the forest when I heard a rustling come from the bushes. I froze, not this again. Then I realized how much my foot hurt. I was limping.

"Um James, or any of you other pirate dudes better walk away, right now." I said in a low warning voice, already halfway up in the sky, ready to zoom off.

"It's just me, Corky. I just wanted to talk to you, about, well um Peter." I just nodded.

"Sure what?" I asked.

"Well uh, I was wondering if you and Peter were, you know, um, together." He asked, kinda lost. I laughed

"Oh no, me and Peter are just friends." I let my voice trail off. I felt bad for the poor guy. "And I was just on my way to Tigerlily's, I think I broke or sprained my ankle or something, it really hurts." I said, and then I realized the words I spoke were true. Peter and I were just friends, but it seemed both of us wanted to be more…

"Oh! Well can I help you get there?"

"No that's okay Timber. But thanks." He just nodded. I slowly lifted off the ground. I waved goodbye. He did the same. I zoomed off, I saw the Indian Camp. I landed in the middle of the camp. Everybody was staring at me. And the boys and men were staring at my chest. I looked down. I was still in my bikini. Oh boy.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Lily dropped her basket and ran over to me.

"Hey Lily! By the way, the cut, healed perfect!" She laughed nodding.

"So what are you here for?"

"Well, I was kinda kidnapped by the pirates, and I think they broke my ankle. Could you do your magical little healing thing again?" I looked up at her hopefully. She nodded her head.

"Follow me, Anna." I just nodded, limping after her. We went into a tent, or tepee, or hut, or something. She motioned for me to sit down on a little cot thingy and she started to feel my ankle.

"It's not broken, just sprained. But I can fix that." She said smiling. She grabbed a little leather pouch and grabbed a fist-full of something, then sprinkled it on top of my foot. "There, all better." I smiled.

"You should open up a doctor's office or something." She looked at me with confused eyes. I laughed, yet again. "Oh, sorry you don't know what I'm talking about do you? A doctor is someone who helps make people better, like you do with me." She nodded seriously.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Okay-dokay, well I've got to go, I've got to get back to the house. It was really nice seeing you again, Lily." I said smiling. She nodded.

"You too, Anna" I nodded and started to head out of the tent thing. I took off into the sky.

I landed in front of the house. I slowly climbed in the door. Peter was just sitting the sofa thing, eating something.

"Hey Peter-poo" I said, plopping down beside him.

"Again with the 'Peter-poo' thing, not working for me" I laughed.

"So, how're feeling?" I asked him, staring at him.

"Pretty good, but still a little sad" He said.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. Will a hug fix it?" I asked. He smiled.

"Only if there's a kiss added on." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"How about a hug and a kiss on the cheek?" I bartered. He laughed.

"Deal." He put his hand out, and I shook it. I reached over to give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands snaked around my waist. He squeezed tightly, and then lowered his arms.

"Now how about that kiss?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"You are being such a hog today. You know that?" He smiled.

"Yup, I do know that." I laughed, but quietly. I pulled back just a fraction, just so I could reach his cheek, and I kissed it.

"There, do you feel better now?" We were still hugging. Peter nodded.

"Yup, I fact I feel great!" I laughed, that's the power of a hug for you. I let go, so did Peter. His face was happy-looking.

"I'm going to go get changed, don't move!" I said, remembering last time. He nodded.

"Yes Annabelle" I laughed, and walked into the dressing room.

PPOV 

**Okay I just wanted to know how you reacted to Peter's POV. Onward with the read!**

Wow. I chose them good. Annabelle was perfect. She was nice, kind, sweet, caring, loving, easy to love, brave, courageous, daring, cute, gentle, helpful, and so much more, the lost children absolutely love her, and she loves them like they were her own children. But she didn't love me that way. She didn't love me any other way than friendship. It stunk. But I wonder how she'd react to a fight on the pirate ship. She might freak out, again. She was just so protective over us, like we were her own. And that's why I loved her from the beginning.

**Author's Note: Hiya. I think this is my longest chapter yet. It might not be. Oh well. I hope you liked it, I hope you liked the miniscule little paragraph from Peter's POV of things. I hope you were paying very close attention to it, because one of those sentences will affect the whole story, in a good or bad way. I would type more, but I've got math homework, Yuk. You know the routine Read, love it, and Review your little hearts out. Ella out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

APOV

I pulled off my tank top and grabbed a bra off the floor, so much for the whole mermaid lagoon adventure. Oh well. I searched in my blue duffel bag, looking for a shirt. I finally settled on a blue and green striped tank-top and I kept my short-shorts on. I walked out to see Peter talking to the lost children.

"Now if we're all good, mom might read us a story."

"You're right she will." I said, sneaking up behind Peter, wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard a chorus of happy yelling. I laughed.

"So what do you want to hear about? How about some other adventures that daddy's done?" They all nodded there heads, "Okay, I'll be right back." I said, running into Peter's room. I walked over to my suitcase and zipped it open. I dug around when my hands reached it. I slowly pulled out my copy of _Peter Pan_. I silently smiled and walked outside and plopped down on the couch.

"Once upon a time…" I started.

~Two or three hours later~

PPOV

I peeked out from my door. I smiled at the sight. Annabelle was sitting on the couch with about half the kids in her lap. Fuzzy was leaning back on her chest. Annabelle was sound asleep. She looked heavenly, like an angel.

"You're in love Peter." I heard soft tinkles behind me. I turned around, Tink was floating right there.

"No, I just love her like a, like a, like a, best friend." I said. Tink shook her little head.

"No Peter Pan, you're in love with her. You originally chose her because she was related to Wendy, then you realized that you loved her. Admit it Peter, you love her more than you could ever love Wendy." I shook my head.

"You're right, Tink. I'm so pathetic. Please don't tell her." I looked at Tink.

"Alright, but you're going to have to tell her, eventually." I shook my head.

"But she doesn't love me back." I said sadly, looking at the angel on the couch.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Peter." Tink said. Then she zoomed off, leaving me confused.

"Peter." I heard someone mumble. I spun around. I saw Annabelle's eyes open up a crack. "Can you help me, I'm getting kinda crushed." I just laughed.

"Sure thing" She started to remove kids, one by one. Then she wiggled her toes.

"Hey, I can see my piggies!" I laughed at her wiggling toes.

"Yup, very funny, Annabelle" I said. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. I lifted kids off of her and I cleared a spot next to her and I plopped down.

"You know I love you Peter." I laughed.

"As a friend of course" I added on.

"Sure" She still had Fuzzy in her lap, she was stroking his hair. She leaned her head against my chest. So I started to stroke her hair. It was so soft and it smelled really good.

"Thank you Peter"

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For rescuing me from Joey and bringing me here to Neverland, and then rescuing me from James, and --" But I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Your welcome" She smiled and kissed my palm. "Hey, could you read me a story?" Annabelle laughed.

"Don't you know how to read?" I frowned and shook my head.

"Peter! That's not setting a very good example for the lost kids." She scolded. "How old are you?" She said, completely randomly.

"Uh, thirteen?" I tried.

"No, I know that your body is thirteen, I mean how old you are. How many years has it been since you came here, to Neverland?"

"Um, I don't know maybe 1000 years or so."

"Don't you think I'm a bit young for you? I mean you're like 1000 years, and I'm only 12,"

"But it's the fact that I'm 1000 years that tells me that I need to settle down, if only for a smidge." She laughed, her laugh was beautiful, like chimes tinkling in the wind, or babies cooing, or stars twinkling. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good point. Could you tell me something, Peter?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you choose me? I mean there are many other girls that would love to come to Neverland, and are being abused, so why did you choose me?" Oh boy. She'd found my weak point.

"Well, um, I kinda, you know, um watched you for awhile, and um I figured that you would be the best mother. Yeah, that sounds good." I waited for her answer, but it never came.

"Annabelle?" I looked down at her head and I saw that she was asleep. I silently smiled.

"Hey Annabelle? You know that I love you, more than a friend, as a lover. And I just hope that one day you can return the favor." I told the sleeping figure. I gently took the acorn 'kiss' off my neck and fastened it around hers. "It saved Wendy, maybe it will save you." I whispered. Then I kissed her on the lips, though she was sleeping and then I slowly drifted off to sleep also.

**Author's Note: Hi all my wonderful friends. Thanks for all the reviews about my math homework, but it turned out today is a snow day. Darn it, I did that math for no reason! Oh well. I worked on this chapter all night and I hope you like it. The usual routine, read the story, love it, review, and read it again! Well you don't have to read it again but you can if you want to. Well no flames and thanks! Ella out! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

PPOV

**I love writing from Peter's POV! It's so much fun. There was some very crucial information in the last chapter that will affect the whole story, and the sequel! And yes I'm writing a sequel ASAP. I think that there might be only 1 or 2 chapters left. But I will keep updating and working on the sequel. So onward with the read! **

I slowly cracked my eyes. Where was I? Who was leaning against me? I looked down and Annabelle's head was leaning against my chest. She was holding Fuzzy and was still asleep. I smiled and relaxed.

"Annabelle, sweetie, you need to wake up." I whispered in her ear, shaking her shoulders gently.

"What? Leave me alone, Sabrina, I'm sleeping." She mumbled.

"Wait, who's Sabrina?" I asked.

"What? Oh, hey Peter. Sabrina was someone really annoying at the orphanage. She liked to wake me up at 2 in the morning." She said. Picking her head up off me and stretching her arms and yawning.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm really hungry." She laughed.

APOV

"Okay, I'll go outside and find something for us all to eat. But first, I'm going to change." Peter just nodded. I skipped over to his room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my poor, old, suitcase. I picked out my favorite white shirt and some more short-short jeans. **In case you haven't noticed, Annabelle has like 25 pairs of short-short jeans. Don't worry she's going to start wearing different pants soon. I just didn't want you to think that she never changed her pants. Onward with the read!**

"Are you done yet?" Peter yelled. I rolled my eyes, while I was brushing my hair; I was planning on wearing it in a ponytail.

"Almost" I yelled back. He just laughed. I quickly tied my hair back into a ponytail and walked out. "Alright, I'm heading out, if I'm not back in 30 minutes. Start panicking and search the whole island." Peter just nodded, and I climbed out of the house.

"Ello Poppet" A bone chilling voice said from behind me. I froze.

"Oh, hello Potty mouth, fancy meeting you here isn't it?"

"Don't smart talk with me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." I felt the blade of a knife slice through my skin and I felt something warm flow against my neck.

"What do you want with me? I'm just a random girl from DC." I squeaked.

"Ah, but why did Peter choose you? So that you could be a mother, so Captain Hook wants you to be our mother." I gasped.

"Eww. Why would I want to be you dirty pirate's mother? I am much happier being my babies' mother, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me. It was nice seeing you again. But I must be on my way." I said, attempting to walk off.

"Not so fast, _mommy_" Somebody grabbed my waist and yanked me hard.

"Let go of me! Let go! Peter!" I screamed. I continued to scream.

"Peter! Peter! Help! I'm being kidnapped! Peter!" Then I had a glitter of hope. I saw Sparkle skip out. "Sparkle! Go get Peter!" I screamed, she seemed to hear me. But she didn't go unnoticed by the pirates.

"Come on boys, time to go." I started kicking whoever had their grip on me. But they were already carrying me through the trees. I could still see the house. And Peter ran out. Then I realized that I was crying.

"Peter!" I screamed, "Over here! Peter!" I kept screaming until his eyes locked with mine. But by then, we were already too deep into the forest.

"No" I screamed.

"Annabelle!" Peter yelled. But then the pirates stuffed cloth into my mouth, making it impossible to speak. "Annabelle! No!" Peter yelled. And the tears started to flow even harder. I never even got to tell him that I loved him.

**Author's Note: Whew, 2 chapters in one day, I must love you all. Well there is going to be one more chapter. Wrapping this story up and leaving a world of possibilities for the next. Oh just a warning, the ending is going to be really crappy, for you, and a big cliff hanger, for you. I already know what's going to happen. I hope you were paying attention to the last few chapters, or else you're going to be very sad, so I'll give you a hint, re-read chapter 12. Well, Ella out! **


	14. The End

Chapter 14:

**Congratulations, you made it to the end of the book. Or story. Well don't worry, the series won't end, this is just the beginning of Annabelle's adventure in Neverland. **

I was on the pirate ship, in my own room. But I was sure they were watching, just to make sure that I wouldn't try anything stupid. I think I was going crazy. I'd been here for 5 days, locked in this room. I wouldn't eat or drink. I just stared at the door, hoping that Peter would burst through it. But he never did. Three times a day Smee came in and put food beside me and told me how sorry he was. I'd read about Smee, so I trusted him. There was a knock on my door, I figured it was him.

"Come in." I whispered. I curled myself in a ball, tears streaming down my face. The door opened slowly.

"Good afternoon Mistress Annabelle. I see you still haven't touched your breakfast. I hope you are enjoying your stay on the pirate ship." I just shook my head. "Ah, well, I'm sorry that we've kidnapped you. But once things settle down, it will become better. I promise. Well, I hope you enjoy your lunch. I will see you later." I just nodded and he set the steaming tray of food beside me and picked up the old breakfast one. Basically I was starving myself.

"Oh, Mistress Annabelle, it won't help anybody if you're starved. I know Peter wouldn't be very happy." Smee said, halfway out the door. I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. He was smiling. "Just take one bite; I swear by my mother's grave that it's not poisoned." Then he winked at me, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I looked at the tray beside me. It was still steaming. My mouth started to water. I slowly turned my whole body to look at it. It was soup, with 5 rolls and a glass of wine and another of water. I slowly reached my arm towards the water. I picked it up and brought it to my eyes. I searched it for any powder or odd liquid floating around in it. I didn't see any, so I took a sip. I was cool, and it felt wonderful flowing down my dry throat, soon, the glass was completely drained. I felt tired. I closed my eyes. But behind my eyelids I saw Peter's smiling face. I quickly opened my eyes. And the tears started to flow again.

"Peter!" I cried out in agony. This was horrible. I felt like I was slowly being torn apart, piece by piece. It was torture. "Peter! You saved me once, can't you save me again?" I whispered.

"Sure I can."

"Peter!" I screamed. There he was, standing at the door. I started to cry again. He rushed over and embraced me.

"I'm really happy to see you too, but first we have to get out." I just nodded and got up. We walked outside and pirates were surrounding the door.

"Well poop." I said. Then the battle began. The Indians popped out of no where and started to fight. The lost children were also fighting and there I was, helpless. Peter was fighting with Hook. This was wrong. They shouldn't be fighting over me. I kicked a pirate and picked up his sword. I looked over to Peter, but he was losing. This was wrong. Neverland would live without me, it wouldn't without Peter.

"STOP!" I screamed. Everybody's heads turned to me. "Stop fighting. I'm not worth anything. Hook, you can have me. But I'm worthless to you. I'll never be a mother to you pirates, so just kill me." I was telling someone to kill me. It was scary.

"No, Annabelle! No! I'll not let them touch you! NO!" Peter yelled. He tried to run towards me, but his strength was useless against Hook's iron hard grip.

"I'm sorry to everyone, causing this much trouble." I turned to the Indians and my babies.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you, I'm sure Peter will find you a better mother than I ever was." I turned to the Indians. "Thank you for your troubles, but I'm just not worth it." They nodded and let their heads drop. I turned to Hook.

"Please let Peter go, I'll be gone soon enough. Just let me say goodbye." Hook smirked, but let go. Peter rushed to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"No, I'll never let them touch you." I started to cry.

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, right after you lost Wendy. And I'm sorry for loving you. Even though I knew you couldn't love me back." I whispered. Then I kissed him, gently on the lips. I broke apart and walked over to Hook.

"Do with me what you want." I scowled. "But you'll always be a cod."

"James!" Hook called. Then he lunged. His sword aimed at my chest.

I did feel the sword go through me, but it just felt like a shot. It didn't really hurt that much. The world started to go hazy.

"Annabelle!" Someone screamed.

And then the world went black for the last time.

The End

**Author's Note: Wow, I actually finished a story. Who would've guessed? Don't be mad at me for 'killing' Annabelle. But if you were paying attention to the last few chapters, you would know that she wasn't dead. I'll give you a hint, re-read the last paragraph of chapter 12. That explains it all. I am writing a sequel and I think I'm going to call it ****Miracle**** or something to that affect. Well please review and look out for the sequel. Ella out.**


	15. Miracle Note

**Author's Note: Miracle is up. Its number three on the Peter list. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, they were the best. They made my day. Oh and guess what? Another snow day so that means more chapters than usual! Yeah! We all love Ella don't we? Just kidding, you don't have to love me, hopefully, just my stories. But you're welcome to love me all you want. I really don't care. Well just check it out if you want to. (Please do) And I wish you all happy reading. Ella out. **


End file.
